Unbecoming Thoughts of One Count D
by Sapphirefoxgirl
Summary: Count D has been having some rather...unbecoming...thoughts lately including one golden-haired detective, will he ever do something about it? CountD/LeonOrcot
1. Chapter 1

It was getting worse lately,

Every time he looked at the young detective, it'd happen again.

It didn't take much, he'd lean down a little bit, or pout that adorably delicious pout of his, or even scowl.

Then it'd happen, the image of the golden human underneath him would come again, panting, gasping, _writhing_.

Calling out his name as he was pounded into again and again and again, calling it out in ecstasy.

" D! Oh my God, _**D!!!!**_"

His face would be flushed, mouth open in a silent scream as he arched beautifully under the Counts grasp.

Then, it's happen.

Stars would paint his vision as his completion came, pearly white liquid shooting forth to coat their bellies.

And he'd come with him, his partners release forcing him to come as well, shouting as he pinned the detective to the bed, or kitchen counter, or even the detectives desk, his seed spewing from his own body to the young detective's, effectively making him his.

And then he'd wake from his tempting daydreams to once again face his guilty pleasure.

" D, are you all right, you've been spacing out a lot lately…" would come the voice of the lion-esque human-being.

That'd snap him out of it, as he'd shake his head to ride himself of such lusty, un-becoming thoughts.

" I'm fine" he'd reply, and they'd both go back to tea-time, Leon ranting on how he'd known that D was behind whatever case he had, he just didn't have the evidence to back it up yet, and D smiling that misleadingly calm smile as he drank his tea and listened carefully to every word that came forth from his _**dear**_detective's beautiful, plump lips.

_" But I'm not okay, I'm not alright at all."_ was all he would think.

-

" D, you okay man? You've really been out of it lately." came Leon's voice as he walked into the petshop to see D in a curious daze.

D turned around and smiled at the detective.

" Oh yes, everything is just fine, and you're just in time for tea."

" Aren't I always?" replied Leon as he went to grab a seat.

As he did Count imagined himself snatching that tan wrist before it grabbed onto the chair, pulling the young, golden-haired man into him and claiming those lips so deeply and possessively that the detective would stumble onto the table and lay there on his back as the Count ravaged his mouth and tore the clothing from his rapidly warming body.

So entranced by his little fantasy was he, that he dropped the tea cup that was in his hand onto the floor, the pieces scattering about angrily.

Leon jumped.

" What the hell D! What's been up with you lately!" he yelled as he bent over to pick up the fallen shards.

_Oh my…._

D actually found himself having to lean against the table for support as his heart began to speed up, an a certain part of him began to swell.

His eyes stayed on that ass the entire time, imagining himself pounding into that enticing entrance, burying himself to the hilt, and filling it with his seed until it was overflowing.

D bit his lip and forced the image away.

Suddenly, there was a strange, fuzzy sound that came from the detective's ' walkie-talkie', as Chris would call it.

Leon shot up, and D sighed in disappointment, inwardly of course.

" Oh shit man, I gotta go D, see you later. If I'm not back to pick up Chris, make sure he brushes his teeth **twice**, only God knows what _you've _been feeding him." said Leon as he ran out the front door, throwing on his jacket as he did so.

D sighed, he'd usually scoff and retort back against the food comment, but he couldn't bring himself to do so today, no, today he'd rather dream about a certain detective chained to his bed with his own handcuffs.

~The End~

Maybe, I'm thinking of doing a second chapter, but that depends on my mood, this would bee my first lemon too, and a yaoi at that. I've never written something so suggestive, not even a kissing scene before! I get to embarrassed and chicken out most of the time.

Anyway, I'm 18 and allowed to write smut if I want to, I not only want to, but I have to, for the sake of Leon-Uke lovers everywhere!

…seriously, I always thought Leon was the uke-type, because D is so mysterious and otherworldly and always seems to have the upper hand on Leon. But people always have D as Uke, probably because he's so feminine-looking, however, why should that matter, the uke, to me, is always cut and adorable and is easily flustered….that spells out Leon to me.

But, unfortunately, few others seem to agree with me, and even they don't always end up completing their stories, not that I ever usually do, of course.

Anyways, LEON ROCKS AS UKE!!! PEACE OUT!!!!!!:D

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	2. D's Decision

As Leon walked to D's Petshop, he couldn't help but ponder D's strange behavior. He's been spacing out a lot, which wasn't usual for D, who was the most attentive person Leon had ever known.

It was just plan weird! Sometimes he'd feel eyes boring into the back of his neck and, when he'd turn around, he'd find two mismatched eyes staring right back at him, and that was just unnerving.

What was even worse were the strange feelings that seemed to come up when he found those unwavering, almond-shaped eyes looking back at him. Now that was weird, why did he feel that way? It was almost as if….

….but there was no way, he just didn't bend that way…

Maybe it was because D looked like a woman?….

….No, despite the fact that D was very feminine looking, he was also distinctly masculine. That overly smug smirk, that superior and mysterious look that was always in his eyes, and just look at those broad shoul-

Wait, wait, wait, wait, _WAIT_ a minute!

He had not just been thinking that that way!

……Let's just ignore that that thought had ever happened…..

-

D sat at his tea table, waiting for Leon to walk in, as he undoubtedly would, it was almost tea time after-all.

He thought about the exceedingly inappropriate thoughts that he had been having as of late, the ones starring his favorite detective.

He could no longer control them, they were really getting out of control, and what was he to do about it? He could not just tell his body to stop yearning for the beautiful, golden-haired man with his tanned skin, unearthly blue eyes, and sleek body.

So, what was he to do about it?

It was something that he had been thinking about the whole night before, before he finally came to his decision.

He smiled, small tilt of his lips that just screamed that he was up to something truly devious.

Yes, he'd give into his bodies whims, it really wasn't healthy to deny your body what it wants anyway, and his was screaming out, loud and clear, for one Leon Orcot.

Who was he to say no?

Of course, there was the issue of the detective being so stubborn about relations between two men, at least when it had to do with _himself_ in a relationship with another man.

No matter, he'll fix that matter easily enough, the man just needed a little bit of convincing. He was a man of passion after all, he'll give in once he realizes just how much he wanted it, how much D could make him want it.

It was just as this thought ended that said detective walked through the front door like he owned the place, strutting about like an alpha Lion in his own territory, just as always.

" Hey D," he said as he walked up to the Count, " you feeling better today? You were spacing out a lot yesterday." Leon said as he brought out a small box which contained a new kind of delicious sweet meant for Count D.

A large smile lit his face as he grabbed the box from the detective, these were truly expensive and tasty treats, though it was not the treat that he wanted right at that moment….

" Why thank you detective! And yes, I've finally resolved what has been on my mind lately, so I am feeling much better now, thank you for your concern!" he said as he brought out the tea and set their plates with the delicious treats.

" Well that's good," Leon said as he looked at his tea, thinking about how much sugar that was sure to be in the concoction, " How's Chris, sorry I couldn't pick him up, it was already in the A.M. before I got off duty, some guy decided it'd be fun to try and blow up a local hospital because his wife died while she was in their care. It's sad, but it doesn't mean you can just go around blowing up everyone else's loved ones, loved ones who have a good chance at living."

As Leon went on about the case, D had to admire the lean body of the man in front of him. Then to admire the heart of gold behind the irritable exterior.

It was ironic really, all human's whom he had met had always acted so civilly, at first glance they would seem to be the nicest people. However, they were in no way so pleasant, they were no good tricksters hiding behind a seemingly kind smile.

So how was it, that the one human in the world that he found to have the kindest heart he had ever seen, also acted like the crudest, most uncivilized man he had ever met?

Not that he had a problem with it, in fact, he found the temperamental attitude of the man to be quite endearing actually.

" So, did Chris brush his teeth _**twice**_like I wanted him to last night?" asked Leon as he finished blowing off the steam that always came after a case, especially one where people's lives were involved.

D chuckled as he nodded.

" Yes, as a matter of fact, he did, I had myself made sure that he did." D said, bringing his hands to rest beneath his chin.

" Good, no-" but the man was quickly cut off as a pale, elegant hand came to rest on his wrist, the long claw-like nails gently drawing circles around the lightly bronzed skin.

" D….?" Leon squeaked in question as he tried to pull his hand away, the effort being in vain as D kept his hand in place.

" My _**Dear**_ detective, do you even know how soft you skin is?" D commented with a smile as Leon's eyes grew wide, mouth went agape, and face turned a delightful shade of red, reminding D of a plump, red, apple.

" D-D-D? Are you okay?" Leon stuttered as he once again attempted to escape from the Counts grasp.

" Of course I am Leon, why ever would I not be?" D's smile only grew wider as Leon's face only grew even redder and a small squeak seemed to escape his mouth.

He would have, COULD have, grabbed the poor, bewildered detective then and there and taken him to his own room. However, fate picked that moment to be particularly cruel.

_' BIG BRO!!!!'_ came the excited voice of the detective's younger brother as he jumped to his brother's side.

The boy blinked as he took in the situation, staring at his big brothers cherry-red face.

_' Big Bro? Are you okay? Do you feel sick? 'Cause your face is really red.'_ the boy said in concern.

So D gently slipped his hand away from the detective's as Chris led the man to his room, saying that his big bro should take care of himself and rest a lot more.

It was amazing, the fact that his dear detective could hear the boy when he spoke to him, technically speaking, he shouldn't be able to do it. Just as Christopher should not be able to see his animals. What was even odder, was the fact that he knew Leon could see them, he just didn't want to. It was proven by the fact Leon had seen his animals before, though while he was drunk, and the fact that he was able to hear them speak as long as he wasn't directly looking at them and aware that they were actually animals he was hearing. It was quite curious really.

D laughed discreetly as he watched Chris scold T-Chan as he gnawed on the, still out of it, detective's leg. With Chris doing his best to pull the goat-like beast off of his brother.

Perhaps it was best that Chris had intervened, he was getting ahead of himself, was being too impatient, Leon would need some time to adjust, he just wasn't ready for this just yet.

But he would be.

D would make sure of it.

-

I'll most likely update again later tonight.


	3. Nervousness is OverI Think

I'm really sorry guys, I know I'm going back and forth on this, I was just very embarressed and overly sensitive about this story, I'm gonna continue to write this on , after my friend got back to me on this, she apologized for teasing about the fic, and I'm feeling much better about this story now.

Good news though, I'm almost done with the next chapter, it's likely to be the last chapter, but I may want to continue it.

So, again, I'm very sorry for making you ask for a link to the next chapters, I'll continue on this site, and I'll try not to crumble down with nervousness everytime someone I know finds out I've written something with...inappropriate for children under 18 content.

Though, I've also created a new account on both and due to my nervousness on this whole ordeal...this story is now on MediaMiner under a (slightly) different Title and I have a different pen name...maybe when I write a new story and put it under that pen name you can try and guess if it's me or not. :D

Again, I'M SO SORRY!!!!

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


	4. THE Event

Leon's head was spinning, it had been a total of two weeks since D had gone all weird and touchy feely on him.

Since then, the Count had gone out of his way to put his hands on the young detective every chance he got. A brush of the hand against his backside, a slight touch of a thumb against his lips.

Then there were the times where D'd get particularly close, when no one else was around. He'd bring his hand to cup Leon's chin, gently caressing it with his fingers as he did so, and when Leon was thoroughly nailed to the ground by his own flustered feelings, he'd pull himself close enough to Leon that he'd just barely feel the warm breath against his lips.

This, though Leon would never admit it, drove him nuts, filling him with a desire he didn't truly understand.

How could he feel this way about another man?

How is it that he had actually begun to crave the times where D would gently brush his arm or hand against his own as he walked by?

When had he begun to feel the need for D to press just a little harder every time he touched him with those soft, yet insanely strong hands?

It was all just a little too much, so he decided, he needed to get away for awhile….

…..Okay, by " get away", he actually meant that he would drown himself in as much paper work as possible…so he'd never get the chance to decide to go to D's Petshop.

The only problem was Chris…he couldn't just never go and see Chris, he was his brother! He loved him too much to just not go and see him….

But maybe if he just stayed away for a couple of days….no one would notice, right?

Right?

-

Wrong.

Leon was dead wrong if he thought he could get away with not coming to the petshop for the last three days.

He belonged to him! To D, and there was no way that he was just going to let him worm his way out of his hold!

Besides that, Chris was becoming worried…

' _D? Is Leon gonna be coming over today?'_ asked Chris as he worriedly looked up at D, clutching the asian man's silken sleeve.

D smiled in reassurance.

" I'm sure he will, I think he has just been sick for a few days, that's why he hasn't come, he just doesn't want to get you sick." he said as he bent down to the young boys level.

Chris brightened up a bit, but he still looked a bit worried.

" Don't worry, I plan to go over to see him today, I'll make sure he gets the medicine he needs to get better."

Chris's eyes lit up as a relieved smile came across his face.

Oh yes, he'll get his medicine alright, D would make sure of it.

-

As Leon walked into his apartment, he automatically went about stripping to his blue and white striped boxers, as he usually did. Kicking his clothes off to the side as he plopped himself down onto his bed.

" Been having a hard time at work detective?"

" AHHHH!" Leon screamed as he jumped and promptly fell out of his own bed.

" D!" he yelled, as he tried to pull himself back up again, only to slip and fall back onto his butt.

An almost silent chuckle reached his ears.

" My dear detective, you seem to even be having a hard time getting up, perhaps you've been a bit…_overworked_."

_Oh shit! _D did not look too happy as he said that last part and Leon swallowed harshly as his nervousness began to rise.

" Oh! Um, yeah, I've been, very…. overworked….lately…." he ended with a nervous laugh as he stood up and took a couple of steps away from the Count, whose eyes sent an unsettling message of possession and anger as he looked at the detective.

" Hn." was the only response he got from the man as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting on while waiting for the detective to return home, slowly making his way towards the blond man, who shakily stepped back towards his bed.

" Did you think you could get away with it?" D said as he continued his stride towards his favorite detective.

" G-Get away with what?" Leon stuttered as he tried to appear unaffected by the close proximity as D closed the space between them.

It didn't work and he fell onto the bed as he tried to put some space between himself and the Count.

D just smiled as his eyes, especially the gold one, appeared to be shinning in uncontained lust as his eyes swept over the other man's body.

" Don't play coy," D said as he crouched over the detective's blushing figure, " you know what I mean."

Yes, Leon was very aware of what D had meant, how could he not? D had made his intentions very clear over the last two weeks.

He was making it very clear right now.

He wanted Leon, and was not happy with his attempt to run away from him, as Leon had figured he wouldn't….

Oh god…

Had-had he done this on purpose?

Is that the real reason he had been running? Because he knew the Count would react in this way?

No, no, that couldn't be, Leon would know if he was…unconsciously….trying to attract the Count…right?

Right?

Well obviously not, because, as Leon now thought it over, it made perfect sense.

He'd been going nuts with the soft touches, soft touches that he wanted to be so much more.

Harder, rougher, more…

_Urgent_.

Somewhere deep, _deep_ inside, Leon had known that this would be D's reaction, had counted on D getting angry enough to pursue him.

Because this was what he truly wanted, and he wasn't about to stand the soft, teasing touches anymore.

Leon's face was red as a cherry now as realization had struck him. D looked down at him questionably as he watch the wide array of emotions pass through the detective's eyes.

One of those emotions being lust.

D smiled and bent his face down to the detectives and just letting it linger there, allowing the flustered human to feel his warm breath on his lips again.

But he was taken by surprise as another set of lips crashed against his own.

Leon's kiss was rough, and hurried. He'd been aching for this, and he had never been the type to deny himself of something that he wanted. So, at the moment, the fact that the Chinese man was, just that, a man, meant nothing to him at the moment.

D was thoroughly enjoying the kiss, shock wearing off as he deepened the kiss, bringing the blond up into his arms and holding him tightly to his body.

Leon felt hot, he felt like he was burning and the only way to be safe from the heat was to be as close to the Count as possible.

Instinct drove him on as his hips began to thrust against D's stomach.

D just chuckled as he broke their kiss, a clawed hand drawing a trail from the man's chin, going further down until he reached the hem of his lion's boxer shorts.

D paused as he looked into his beloved human's eyes, they were fogged over with lust and his chest rose and fell as he panted lightly.

He loved this expression very much.

The hand then disappeared into the cloth and Leon gasped as it grasped onto his pleasure center.

D stared into the man's eyes the entire time as his hands began a gently jerking movement. He loved this expression, something he had done to his golden lion, he was the one who brought this expression to his face, not anyone else.

And no one but him would ever do it again.

Leon keened and gasped as the grip on his penis tightened, sending him into a world of pleasure as his release came all too soon.

D brought his hand up to his face, staring at the pearly white liquid that now coated his fingers.

Seeing Leon's eyes once again on him, he took one long, cum-covered finger into his mouth as the detective's eyes widened at the sight and his cheeks flushed in arousal.

" For someone who hates the taste of sweets, you sure do taste like one." he told the detective.

" D, I-" Leon started as he began to realize just what was going on, what exactly he was letting D do to him.

" Shhh," The Count shushed him, " Don't deny yourself of something you so obviously want."

" But…I don't-"

" Don't lie," The Count scolded, " your body clearly tells me you are lying."

Leon blushed and looked away, feeling the Count pull off the only clothing he had on.

It was true after all, he did want this, so badly….

Then the feel of a thumb at his back entrance snapped him awake and he snapped his head up to look at D.

" Wha-What are you doing!" he yelled in panic as he felt the finger push a bit harder, the tip going in just a little bit, it was an odd feeling to be sure, but, not all that bad.

D laughed and looked at his human.

" What does it look, and feel, like I'm doing detective? I'm preparing you for what's to come." he said, and then, the thumb went in, all the way.

Leon gasped and groaned, the thumb was not much, but it still stung a bit.

As he tried to get over the feeling of having something inside of him, he vaguely realized that a clawed thumb should have hurt a lot more than it did , but he was too caught up in the new sensation to truly acknowledge it.

The thumb then exited, only to be replaced with another finger that quickly began to pump in and out of the tan body below the Count.

Leon's chest began to heave as he moaned and panted, the awkward feeling being replaced by a type of pleasure Leon had never felt before.

Then, a second finger joined the first one, then a third as time went by, Leon's moaning getting loader every second as his penis began to swell.

For the second time that day, he came, all over himself, the hot liquid creating a small pool upon his belly.

Leon desperately tried to catch his breath, every muscle in his body feeling the spasms go through his body. He could fell the muscles of his back entrance coming down on the fingers of the man who was ravishing him.

As the spasms stopped, the fingers left, only to be replaced by something much larger.

Now Leon had already tried to stop this from happening twice, but, as he was about to try one more time, he stopped.

Why? Why was he fighting again?

Because being with another was wrong?

But no, that wasn't it, in truth, that had ceased to matter to him the moment this all started.

So why?

D watched as his lion was about to protest again, he would have stopped if he had.

Wouldn't have given up though, he knew all Leon needed was a bit of convincing, and he'd do whatever it took to have this be the one human who would stay with him.

However, Leon did not protest, in fact, he did the exact opposite.

He leant forward and brought his own lips to D's.

It was a gentle kiss, very different from the one that had started it all, and, as their lips parted, D took it as his initiative and he flipped the man onto his hands and knees and dove into the man who had come to mean so much to him.

Leon screeched at the pain, the awkwardness that he had hoped had been gone after D had used his fingers coming back full force as D gasped in pleasure, holding his detective closer to him yet.

A steady tempo began as Leon became used to the feeling of having something larger than just D's fingers inside of him. D doing his best not to overwhelm the man below him, as he knew that this was all new to the detective.

However, he could not hold back for long, the heated expression on Leon's face did him in as he began to thrust harder and faster into his new lover.

Leon whimpered and mewed as every moment seemed to last forever, feeling as every inch of the man above him sank out and back into his body.

Then, D hit that special spot deep inside of the detective and Leon gasped and moaned, arching and wiggling underneath the Count, the pleasure almost becoming too much to bear.

D smiled as he saw Leon spasm in pleasure, and groaned as the result of that spasm was the clenching of the muscles surrounding him.

That was when D could not take it anymore, his eyes fogged over and his breath became ragged as he began to thrust so hard into the man below him that the bed began to hit the wall behind them.

Leon could barely take it as D hit the same area that caused him to see stars earlier again and again and again. He had to grab onto the bars of his head-rest to keep himself from collapsing with all the force that the Count was using.

However, the effort was all for naught as he collapsed onto the bed, D's head resting in the crook of Leon's shoulder as he pinned the man onto his own bed while Leon did his best to keep his hind end raised upwards

Then, time came to a screeching halt as Leon screamed out his pleasure, cumming once again upon his white-cotton sheets while D groaned into his neck, snuggling deeper into it as he came into the trembling body beneath him, pressing himself as closely as he could while his seed went from his own into the man he loves.

The two men collapsed, eyes closed as they both fought for their breath.

D rolled off of the detective as he caught his breath, bringing the man into his arms as he, rather regretfully, exited the golden haired detective's body.

He heard a slight mumble, almost inaudible even to his own remarkable hearing.

As he realized just what it was that his human had said, he smiled the most genuine smile he had ever made in his entire life.

" The feeling is mutual, my dear lion," he murmured as he too feel into the world of dreams, following the detective's example as his own voice was barely audible.

" I love you too."

-

So, there it is, (blush), it took me awhile to do this, the chapter's so long, at least for me, and I'd get so embarrassed that'd I'd have to stop a lot while writing it.

But, hey, I finished it, officially the shortest fanfic I ever wrote and the only one I actually finished.

…Please be kind….

Though, I was thinking….it'd be fun to write an M-Preg, I feel sorry for Leon, you know, with all the pain he'd have to go through…..but I think it'd be fun to write how other people would react to Leon acting….like a pregnant woman!

It'd be funny, I think.

What do you think?

~Sapphirefoxgirl~


End file.
